It Feels Good to be a Gangster
by CandyFlasher
Summary: To the public, they were the infamous bank-robbing gangster duo. To eachother, there were loving spouses. It seems that their job got in the way of their relationship and the backseat of their car was the perfect place to fix that. Yaoi. Dei/Naru.


**It Feels Good to be a Gangster**

**Hello everyone. Here is my first story on here.**

**This was written for my friend Bunny who demanded I write her a smut-tastic DeiNaru for a roleplay we're doing.**

**This was the final product. **

**Warning: Yaoi, citrus, cursing, gangster-ness, mild OOC**

**Reviews are lovely. Flames make me laugh.**

**Enjoy! c:**

* * *

The crowd sat in terror. None expected this to happen to them at all, let alone today. Men lay face down on the floor, covering their heads with their hands, women forced their bodies against any available surface with their children clutched as close as possible, hands covering small eyes and ears in hopes that they would not have to witness such an incident at this young of an age. Tellers stood behind a counter with their hands held up above their head, some shaking from the sheer thought of what might happen if one single human dared move without permission. The sound of the vault being opened set few at ease, knowing that maybe this would all be over shortly as long as the criminals had their demands met in a timely manner. What they were all talking about was the blonde male standing in the lobby, a large weapon in one hand and the other tucked coolly in his pocket. The signature pinstripe suit and the shit-eating grin could only mean that he and his partner were the notorious gangsters who had been showering this town in terror and violence for the longest time.

**"Everyone keep still, un! One wrong move and I'll fill you full of bullets."** the blonde said, the single visible blue eye full of malice and mischief.

Inside the vault, a man equally as blonde grabbed handfuls of the green paper and stuffed it into the canvas bag he clutched tightly. A gun was perched neatly in his pocket and a black fedora covered the unruly blonde locks and hid the hard blue eyes from view. Unlike his partner, this blonde wanted to get in, get what they came for and get out. It was one thing that set him and Deidara apart. He liked to get the job done while Deidara loved to fuck with people's minds and get their adrenaline racing. Neither of them had the guts to actually shoot to kill, but with the weaponry they were packing, no one dared risk finding that out.

A few eyes glanced over towards the open door, wondering if the smaller of the two was almost done filling the bag. Of course, their attention was brought back to the lobby when gunshots rang out, causing shrieks and the sound of children crying in terror. No one had been shot, but the ceiling had suddenly obtained a few new holes from the armed man. His gaze roamed around the crowd, a smirk forming on his face once more as he looked to the vault himself.

**"Eyes on me. I see anyone even blink in that direction, you'll all be carried out in body bags, un."** he threatened, toying with his fingers in his pocket. He was getting restless and needed Naruto to hurry the Hell up in there so they could get. He hated waiting so long for the other, wondering what took him so damn long.

Naruto could only stuff faster as he heard the shots from outside. That had always been Deidara's warning telling him to get the lead out and move faster. There was usually never a reason for it except the longer they were there, the move of a chance they had of the police showing up and nabbing them. When another round of shots echoed into the large room, the blonde rolled his eyes and stuffed the last handful into the bag before knotting the strings and hoisting their loot over his shoulder. His free hand grabbed for his gun that was held out as he emerged from the vault, his threatening mask appearing on his face. He looked around the room at all the people before motioning to his partner to make a dash to the car and get it started as he followed close behind him. The sirens behind them meant that some brave teller had finally engaged the emergency alarm, alerting the police of the robbery.

The engine of the black Ford roared to life as the backdoor was flung open and the money was tossed inside, followed by Naruto. The door slammed shut and Deidara floored it. The tired screeched against the pavement and the vehicle bolted from the parking lot. A window rolled down and Naruto laid out the window, one hand holding his hat down while the other fired a round of bullets towards the few people outside who dared open fire to the speeding vehicle. He forced himself inside as the car flung around a turn and disappeared from sight. It seemed that they had gotten away again. Now it was only time to count their bounty before devising and executing their next robbery.

--

The surroundings had changed drastically from an hour ago. The black car was parked in a disclosed area and the engine was turned off. Both blonde sat in the back, the bag of money resting in the floor in front of them. Naruto's jacket had been discarded and tossed into the front seat while his fedora was pushed back on his head, letting him see what was in front of him. A cigarette was clenched between his teeth. He looked over to Deidara who was busy pulling some of his own blonde hair back into a ponytail. He never wore one during robberies for obvious reasons but the younger blonde thought his husband was attractive with or without it.

Two sets of hands beginning digging into the bag, passing a single bill though fingers and mentally making a tab on how many had passed. Each hundred was dropped into the floor and a mark was made on a single sheet of paper between them. The cigarette Naruto had was already a nub while Deidara has just lit a fresh one. Silence was the only thing in the car and the younger didn't like it. Usually they talked afterwards and this was just weird. His eyebrows furrowed together and he flicked the used fag out the window before looking up from his money and staring at the blonde who was intently counting. His lips moved with each syllable of the numbers he was reciting while still tightly holding onto to the cigarette. The faint glimpse of smoke slid from between those lips and Naruto tilted his head, unable to look back at his work though when the elder glanced up at him he snapped out of his state of admiration.

**"What's with you, un? Quit looking at me and get back to counting."** he said, resting the cigarette between two pale fingers and blowing the previously inhaled smoke towards the other.

Naruto waved his hand in front of his face and frowned, looking back down at the money in his lap. His fingers refused to move and the other looked up once more. His eyebrow quirked and he pulled the cigarette from his mouth where a frown was beginning to form. The younger blonde looked up at the frowning man before rolling his eyes and slowly began his counting once more. Unfortunately, this was still not enough to make the other look away once more. He brushed his bang away with his free hand and took another long drag from the quickly shrinking cancer stick.

**"I swear, you're as slow as counting as you are robbing, un. "** he sighed, flicking another few dollars into a stack.

This comment had finally pushed Naruto over the edge and he glared up at his husband who continued to ignore him.

**"Shut the fuck up. At least I'm doing something useful."**he retorted, always feeling as if he did the dirty work and Deidara got off with the high of the crime.

**"Without me the coppers would have caught your slow ass. Someone has to keep the tellers at bay so they don't sound the alarm."** the elder shot back, now fully looking away from the pile of twenties in his lap.

Naruto rolled his eyes for the third time today. **"Well if I'm so slow, then you get back there and grab the loot and I'll wave the gun in the teller's face!"**

Blue eyes crinkled as a smirk across spread across Deidara's and he flicked his own cigarette out the window. His hand gripped the back of the seat and he pulled himself forward to his knees, the money falling onto the seat with the rest of it. Naruto could only stare as the other moved closer and strong fingers gripped his chin forcing him to look straight at the other.

**"Now now Naruto, you know you're too cute to threaten everyone. Better leave that to me."** he whispered, the tip of his tongue poking out between dry lips to lick against the other's bottom lip.

Naruto could only smirk in return and allow his own tongue to emerge and barely slide against the other's. **"You're so full of shit."**

The fingers gripping the tan chin pulled the other forward for a quick smooch, the quick smacking noise resulting when they pulled away. Both blonde looked at each other for a mere moment before lips met again in the same short smooch. Deidara's hand lowered from Naruto's chin as tan fingers found purchase in the long strands of blonde hair. Another smooch and the two looked at each other once more and the elder smirked.

**"I may be full of shit but you'll be full of something else when I'm through with you."**

Naruto wanted to smart back, but the now wet pair of lips met his own once more but with more force. His bottom lip was sucked into the other's mouth and a groan escaped the smaller blonde's throat. His hands tightened in the long hair holding his husband as close to his body as possible. Since the crime spree had began, times like this had become less and less so despite being in a car full of money Naruto was going to enjoy this very much.

His back was pressed against the door as tongues slid against one another sensually. Pale hands had slowly begun their trek underneath the white button-down shirt to tease the warm tan skin. Fingers drew faint trails up the firm sides, feeling the buttons of the shirt give way as he pulled the two pieces apart. A small [i]tink[/i] sounded as the final button popped off the shirt and clicked against the window of the quickly fogging windows. The younger blonde opened his eyes and pulled his mouth away and looked down at his shirt that was completely un-wearable now. His grip loosened from the other and gently nudged the other away, grabbing the two sides of his shirt, fingering the tiny remnants of where buttons had been sewn on.

**"The Hell? This was my favorite shirt. Only you know how to kill a moment."**

Deidara could only smirk at Naruto's ability to care more about his shirt than getting on with what might be some of the greatest sex they've ever had. **"We just robbed a bank, un. We've got more than enough to buy you a new shirt. Besides, you're grabbing is ruining my hair, un."**

Naruto rolled his eyes.** "Prissy ass."**

The pale hands that had been responsible for the shirt's destruction moved to tan shoulders to push off the offending material while at the same time pinning the smaller body beneath his. Lips met the soft lips once more before shifting to the prickly tan chin and a smooth column of strong neck. He could feel the muscles of the younger boy shift underneath him and an Adam's apple protrude as Naruto arched his head back. He had always loved when attention such as this was drawn to his neck and the way Deidara massaged it with gentle hums and sensual licks just drove him crazy.

Naruto's fingers once again found their way into the longer blonde hair, despite the other's complaints of tangles and such. He could feel the single part of his skin being sucked between teeth to produce a very visible red mark that would last for weeks at a time. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the window as that fucking mouth moved lower, licking at slowly forming beads of sweat, sucking soft hairless patches and biting on bone hidden beneath the muscle. He stifled a laugh as strings of blonde hair brushed against a sensitive nub situated on his chest, though said tickling sensation was halted by a long rough lick from an intruding tongue. The younger sighed out as the same attention was giving to the nub's twin. Fingers tightened themselves within the hair as that mouth moved even lower. Amused blue eyes stared up at him as a tongue twirled itself around a tattooed navel.

Naruto kept his eyes shut and the top of his head pressed against the cold glass until he felt fingers at the opening to his pants. He looked down, watching in interest as those curious fingers slipped the small black button through the sewn hole and slowly inched the zipper down tooth by tooth. Fabric was pushed back and a tongue gave a teasing lick to the skin right about the now loosened pants. A groan escaped Naruto's mouth and he glanced down once more, noticing something was a bit off. As his own pants were being lowered down his slim hips, his husband remained completely clothed. That would have to be solved considering the fact that Deidara was no longer sitting on top of him. His own hands went to grip the other's shoulders as he pushed him against the seatback and maneuvered to rest straddled across a very welcoming lap. His breath came out in pants, and his hair was beginning to stick to his face, fedora still perched atop his head albeit a little disfigured due to the way it was pressed against the window a few moments ago.

**"You're –_pant-_ always so unfair. Taking all my _–pant-_ clothes off and keeping me from _–pant-_ seeing any of you."** he forced out, leaning down to meet their lips together. He could sense that his husband's kisses tasted a bit different, but due to the amount of perspiration collecting on his chest, he could guess why. His tongue flicked out just as they parted with a small smack of lips, Deidara smirking a bit and Naruto licking his own bottom lip. Now it was time to get all these offensive clothing off.

His nimble fingers worked the buttons loose from the white shirt, pushing it haphazardly down pale shoulders, not realizing that sticky skin made it nearly impossible for the sleeves to slip off. He moved to the tie still attached around a thin neck and untwisted the slick material, wrapping it around one of his own hands for use in a few minutes. His hips pushed against the other's creating quite the pleasurable sensation for both blondes. Soon pants were undone and forced down, leaving Deidara still sitting under Naruto, now completely naked. Naruto grinned and moved to kiss the other once more, sliding hands down the other set of arms and resting at the wrists what were pressed against his back. He sighed into the kiss, keeping the elder's attention while skillful hands went to work, fastening the tie around a set of wrists, making sure they remained right there behind him. He was in the mood to have a little control over what was going on.

When the kiss finally broke, Naruto looked quite smug as Deidara tried to move his hands apart, but was failing. **"You always underestimate my skills dear. I'm a lot sneakier than I let on."** he whispered, running fingers lightly up the pair of arms encircling his waist before stopping at his waist, pushing the clothing off the rest of the way, leaving himself completely naked along with his husband whose attention had shifted a bit south once pants and underwear were removed.

The younger of the two could only smile coyly as his hands traced along his newly uncovered skin, gripping his arousal with mere fingers and running them up and down along the sensitive skin. His cheeks turned a brilliant pink as he sighed and closed his eyes, allowing his hands to continue their ministrations. Deidara licked his lips and tried to shift his hands in hopes that Naruto's tying skill were crap. So far, he was being proven wrong.

Another sigh emitted itself from between pink lips and the elder watched as that sacred liquid beaded atop that red tip, some making its journey to slide over fingers who were blocking its path. Deidara's gaze turned into a glare and he pushed the smaller of the two forward, pressing together two very sensitive organs and producing groans and sighs from bother parties. Trapped hands pushed forward again, craving that same sensation while a single tan hand wrapped around both of the angry looking appendages and commenced the rubbing it had been doing moments before. Both males grunted and moaned as the hand continued to pleasure them in the simplest way. Naruto's eyes remained closed while Deidara's attempted to watch what was going on between them. He maneuvered his hips ever so to feel more, considering Naruto's hands were rather small and all he was getting was fingernails which felt wonderful none the less. He hadn't noticed the other's missing hand and the extra moving Naruto had been doing for the past few minutes.

It seemed that two fingers had already found themselves buried knuckle deep inside that unbearably warm passage. The blonde moved forward each time he pushed his fingers deeper into his body. A whine escaped his throat and he bravely added a third finger, biting his lip. Each of his hands continued their work, bringing him to the point of bursting before his partner intervened the best he could with bound hands. Naruto looked to him, panting, and placed yet another kiss against bruised lips as he lifted his hips to align himself with what he knew would be horribly painful, but worth it. His hands gripped the shoulders in front of him as he lowered himself, something larger than his fingers pressing against the sensitive pucker. He closed his eyes and moved away just a bit before being nudged by the elder.

Deidara smirked at Naruto's shyness and leaned forward to nuzzle his face into the blonde hair and against a scarred cheek. He twitched in animosity as that pink pucker pressed against him once more, but this time, he felt heat. He groaned into the younger's ear as that perfect rear inched lower down his aching organ. He could hear Naruto's sighs and feel his muscles tense as he stopped, sitting right back where he was before.

The sun-kissed blonde stopped; his breathing heavy as he tried to come to terms with the particularly large thing now resting in a place that was not made for it. He looked to the other and watched him smirk, causing his heated cheeks to turn darker. His grip shook as he raised his hips up and lowered them again, letting out a surprised gasp. He did it once more, keeping his eyes completely screwed shut. His grip on shoulders tightened as he continued the choppy motion with his hips. Deep breaths would escape between squeaks and groans, although those could belong to either of the two males considering the immense levels shared by them both. However, Deidara had the thought that his little blonde was moving a bit too slow for his tastes. That could be fixed rather easily.

Hands, that had been loose for a few minutes gripped Naruto's slender, tan hips. Said owner of hips looked down and looked back to Deidara who merely smirked. Just as a mouth was forming the broken syllables of "fuck you", the body was lifted and brought back down, turning the vulgarity into a loud gasp of pleasure. Deidara could only smirk again as he lifted the body and brought it back down once more. Naruto could only hold onto the shoulders he had been gripping the whole time and cry out each time he hit the other set of thighs. He could already feel a sensation bubbling up in his groin and spreading into the bottom of his stomach. He knew he was close and was fueled by the sound of his partner grunting each time he was moved. As the thrusts continued he felt that warmth spread all the way to his fingertips and suddenly vanish as his toes curled up and he grunted. As the muscles contracted in his passage, he was lifted a few more times before blunt fingernails dug into his hips. He heard a loud groan come from his spouse before his forehead rested against a very warm shoulder. Both blondes' breathing were labored and Naruto couldn't seem to find the will to open his eyes.

And they sat in that position for quite a bit of time. Eventually Deidara would the strength to shift over, lying down and resting his upper back against the door. He pulled the smaller blonde down to rest at his side. Reaching over the seat, he grabbed some type of cloth and managed to wipe the majority of Naruto's essence from their chests before tossing the material back into the floor of the back seat.

When Naruto found the ability to crack his eyelids apart, he lifted his cheek from a moving chest and glanced up to watch the elder take a long drag from a cigarette before resting his elbow on the windowsill and blowing the smoke out the open window. Shaky arms lifted him and he glanced down at the splayed naked legs intertwined and the clothes thrown haphazardly about the back seat. He reached to pull a twenty off his leg, knowing that they were going to have musky smelling money that needed to be recounted. He fisted a single eye and looked to the elder who was already beginning to move rather quickly.

**"I know we usually bask in after-sex bliss, un, but Itachi just gave me word the coppers were on our tail. Time to get."** he sighed, reaching to pull on pants and hoist himself over the front seat to situate himself behind the wheel once more, still adjusting pants that he figured might not in fact be his. Oh well.

Naruto groaned and patted his fedora down before reaching for the set of pants left and forcing them back on, with difficulty mind you. The sound of sirens once again filled his ears and he reached for the gun sitting in the cup holder, cocking it out the window towards the oncoming sound. He heard the engine of the vehicle crank up. Reaching down, he grabbed his shirt only to pause and stare at it for a moment.

**"What the fuck did you use my shirt to clean us off!? We could have fixed the buttons you jack ass!"** he yelled, tossing the disgusting article of clothing back into the floor.

Deidara, of course, chose to ignore his spouse's angry outburst as he floored it and the vehicle shot forward and around the corner, eluding the law for one more day.


End file.
